Dear Drunk
by MadameMarmota
Summary: "Ela tropeça, cai nisso tudo. E eu queria morder seu lábio e levá-la para longe e chamá-la de pequena." Marlene acaba bebendo muito em uma festa e acorda no quarto de Sirius Black, praticamente nua. E agora?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Drunk**

"_Ela tropeça, cai nisso tudo. E eu queria morder seu lábio e levá-la para longe e chamá-la de pequena."_

* * *

><p>A festa na casa de Paul Fisher estava insuportável de tão cheia, o que era difícil de acontecer com Sirius Black, já que ele adorava festas.<p>

Todo mundo corria para o interior da casa, os garotos gritavam e assoviavam.

- Cara! – um moleque loiro exclamou enquanto passava pela frente de Sirius – A McKinnon está dando um show!

Isso foi o suficiente para Sirius acordar de seus devaneios e ir ver o que estava acontecendo.

A multidão se encontrava na sala de jantar, quando chegou lá se deparou com uma garota de cabelos loiros em cima da mesa. Ela estava bêbada, completamente bêbada.

Por mais que Sirius sonhasse com isso diversas vezes, não estava feliz, muito menos curtia o momento, ele estava preocupado.

Nunca havia visto a garota daquele jeito. Ela estava dançando, os rapazes ali presentes estavam adorando. Porém, ela tropeçou e ia cair, mas Sirius a segurou.

- Vem – o moreno pegou a garota no colo – Vamos lá para fora!

- Tan, tan, tan-tan... – a loira cantava a marcha nupcial – Você está me carregando que nem noiva, HAHAHA!

- E o quê tem de tão engraçado? – Sirius revirou os olhos, estava conversando com uma bêbada e várias pessoas riam do estado da mesma.

- Ah... É que várias vezes eu desejei isso – a bêbada deu de ombros. Sirius parou encarando ela confuso – Shiu... Não conta pra ninguém! É segredo!

_Ela está bêbada!_ O rapaz bufou. Colocou a garota sentada em um banco e ficou parado em frente a ela.

- O quê eu faço com você, hein? – perguntou retórico, a moça admirava o sapato dele.

Ele podia deixá-la ali e ir embora... Não, estava fora de questão. Bom, então podia deixá-la na casa dela, mas ouviu falarem que os pais dela eram caretas... Argh!

- Consegue se levantar? – perguntou pra moça.

Ela acentiu e se levantou, acabou cambaleando, mas se segurou no braço do moreno.

- Tsc... – ele bufou levando ela até ao carro – Vamos embora!

No caminho, Sirius só conseguia pensar em duas coisas: a garota não podia vomitar no carro dele, e por quê ele estava sendo tão cavalheiro e tão bom samaritano.

- OH MY JULIET, I'LL NEVER BETRAY YOU MY LOVE! – a garota cantava junto com o radio, Sirius ria – OH MY JULIET, I'LL NEVER, I'LL NEVER BETRAY YOU!

Eles chegaram e o rapaz a ajudou sair do carro e a subir as escadas até o quarto.

- Nossa! – ela exclamou – Não sabia que meu quarto era tão bagunçado!

- Nem eu – Sirius resmungou levando a garota até ao banheiro – Tenta vomitar!

E saiu deixando a garota sentada no chão do banheiro, perto ao vaso sanitário, para vomitar.

Quando voltou com uma muda de roupas para a castanha, ela havia adormecido sobre o vaso, a tampa dele estava em cima da sua cabeça.

- Puta que pariu viu, Marlene! – o garoto bufou revirando os olhos.

Foi até a menina que dormia, levantou ela, a levou até o box, colocou a debaixo do chuveiro de roupa e tudo, e ligou na água fria.

- AI! – a castanha deu um gritinho enquanto saltitava – Tá fria, tá fria! Me tira daqui!

- Não! – o rapaz a segurava em baixo do chuveiro, ele havia se molhado um pouco – Você precisa ficar pelo menos um pouco sóbria.

Quando ele viu que ela não iria mais sair dali, ele voltou com uma toalha e deixou a água no morno.

- Toma um banho, ok? – ele perguntou pra menina, que acentiu – Deixei uma muda de roupa em cima da pia.

Saiu do banheiro fechando a porta, jogou-se na cama e começou a rir. Ficou pensando, logo ouviu um barulho na maçaneta e de lá saíra a castanha com o cabelos molhados.

- Merda! – o moreno exclamou. Pensou que podia ter dado uma roupa que cobria mais parte do corpo da garota, mas não...

Ele havia dado apenas uma camiseta que batia no joelho da garota e uma calcinha – que não, não era dele. É que as garotas simplesmente mandavam calcinhas para ele e como não havia muito a ser feito, ele mandava lavar e guardava em um lugar isolado da gaveta.

Sirius pegou uma muda de roupa para ele e passou reto pela garota e se trancou no banheiro. Entrou de baixo do chuveiro e deixou a água cair sobre ele. Trocou-se e viu que a roupa da menina estava sobre a pia, as juntou e deixou no cesto de roupa suja.

Quando saiu viu que ela estava deitada na cama dele, graças à sanidade de Sirius ela se cobriu. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou admirando-a, quem diria... Ele riu pelo nariz.

- Não está cansada? – ele perguntou quando viu a garota acordada, ela negou com a cabeça – O que a fez beber tanto?

- Sei lá! Problemas... – ela falou rindo – Deu vontade...

- Oh!

- Er... Obrigada! – a castanha murmurou e virou o rosto para ele.

- Não agradeça – ele falou rindo – Amanhã você vai querer me matar!

- Se eu começar a gritar com você e tentar te matar... – ela falou sorrindo – Você me beija!

- E você vai ficar mais brava ainda...

- Aí você me beija de novo – ela sorriu marota – E de novo, e de novo...

Ela falou sorrindo e acabou adormecendo com um sorriso no rosto. Ela não estava totalmente sóbria, mas nada do que havia dito era mentira, ela sempre o desejara.

Sirius a olhava surpreso e ao mesmo tempo encantado. Ele sorriu um sorriso que só era dela, da Marlene.

- Boa noite, minha garota!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa foi a primeira vez que escrevi Sirius/Marlene, e era pra ser um único capítulo.

Postei ela, pela primeira vez, em Fevereiro de 2012, e agora (Dezembro de 2013) resolvi dar continuação.

Espero que gostem!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sirius acordou com dor nas costas na manhã seguinte, havia praticamente dormido no chão, pois o colchão de ar que havia enchido ao lado da sua cama esvaziou durante a noite.

Ele ficou deitado por um momento tentando recapitular o que havia acontecido na noite anterior e o motivo de estar dormindo no chão. Lembrou.

Sentou-se e viu que não havia mais ninguém na cama dele, percebeu que a roupa que ele deixou ao lado da cama para Marlene vestir quando acordasse não estava mais lá, tudo indicava que ela havia saído de manhazinha, deixando-o para trás.

Riu desse pensamento, normalmente era ele quem fazia isso com as garotas.

- Impressão minha ou alguém saiu daqui de casa hoje de manhã? - perguntou James Potter, melhor amigo com quem Sirius dividia a casa, assim que ele apareceu na cozinha.

- Impressão. – Sirius resmungou abrindo a geladeira para pegar o leite.

- Sério? – o garoto de óculos perguntou enquanto balançava a colher com que comia cereal – Podia jurar que vi Marlene McKinnon saindo por aquela porta...

- Acho que está precisando aumentar o grau dos óculos, Potter.

- Depois fui até o seu quarto e acho que vi você dormindo em um colchão de ar, mas supostamente foi impressão minha também. – James falou rindo enquanto saía da cozinha. – Ou estou enxergando muito mal mesmo.

* * *

><p>Enquanto andava até a sua casa, que não era muito longe dali, Marlene se perguntava por quais raios acordara no quarto de Sirius Black. Precisamente na cama dele, usando apenas uma camiseta e calcinha. Calcinha que nem mesmo era dela!<p>

Sua cabeça doía só de pensar. Por quê bebera tanto na noite anterior? Ah, lógico... Black.

Quando acordou, o garoto estava dormindo em um colchão de ar ao lado da cama, isso a tranquilizou um pouco. Mas quando viu as roupas que usava... Será que depois de transar ela o expulsou da cama? Será que ela chegou a transar ou ele não gostou do que viu e por isso dormiu no chão?

Isso a perturbaria até saber o que realmente havia acontecido, mas não sabia o que era pior... Encarar Black depois de qualquer coisa que aconteceu pra saber o que aconteceu, ou não saber e ficar com isso perturbando a sua cabeça enquanto pensava nas piores possibilidades.

Trocou de roupa assim que chegou em sua casa e afogou no travesseiro, seus pais ainda estavam dormindo e depois ligaria para Lily para certificar que por via das dúvidas havia dormido na casa dela.

* * *

><p>Sirius e James estavam lavando roupa quando Lily Evans chegou para falar com James.<p>

- Black lavando roupa de menina... – Lily falou rindo. – Por que será que isso não me espanta?

- E quem garante que essas roupas são de acompanhante minha?

- Ei ei! – James levantou os braços. – O cachorro aqui não sou eu.

- Verdade, veado!

James ia retrucar quando Lily pegou a blusa que Sirius estava lavando.

- Ué... Essa blusa não é da Lene? O quê está fazendo aqui? – a garota perguntou desconfiada.

- Ah, meu bem... – James pegou a blusa da mão da namorada. – Acho que é só impressão sua, ou como o Black mesmo diz, deve estar precisando de óculos.

Sirius revirou os olhos e se rendeu.

- Ok, James, pode parar. – Sirius falou tomando a blusa da mão do amigo e jogando na máquina. – Sim, ela dormiu aqui. E essas roupas são delas.

- E posso saber o quê aconteceu? – Lily falou rindo. – Por que ela me ligou hoje a tarde desesperada, falando que não dormiu na casa dela, que não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas que por via das dúvidas tinha dormido em casa.

- Não aconteceu nada. Ela bebeu muito ontem na festa do Fisher e eu a trouxe pra cá, não ia deixar ela sozinha na festa naquele estado. Dei banho nela de roupa até que ela ficasse sóbria, por isso das roupas estarem aqui, e emprestei uma muda de roupa que acho que serviria nela. Não aconteceu nada, além disso.

- Se eu alguém me contasse eu não iria acreditar. – James falou olhando para o amigo. - Bom, vamos Lily?

- Parabéns pela atitude? – Lily falou abraçando Sirius e saiu correndo para alcançar James.

- Vai contar para Lene o que aconteceu? – James perguntou para Lily enquanto caminhavam até o cinema.

- Eu não. – Lily falou rindo. – Quero me divertir com essa história.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Segundo capítulo é isso aí, espero que gostem e me desculpem qualquer erro.

Beijos, deixem um recadinho se gostarem, e até uma próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Marlene estava procurando sua calça jeans preferida quando percebeu que essa estava com Sirius, estava evitando de todas as maneiras falar - ou até mesmo pensar - sobre o assunto. Esquivava de todas as tentativas de Lily e James e recusava colocar a sua cara - agora sem nenhuma dignidade - na rua.

Sim, talvez ela estivesse sendo um pouco dramática, mas quem não ficaria desesperada ao acordar semi-nua na cama de um dos maiores cachorros garanhões da história?!

Foi pensando em como resgatar a sua dignidade que a loira desceu a escada para atender quem quer que estivesse batendo na porta e viu que a vida não estava colaborando com ela.

Ela fechou a porta rapidamente quando viu Sirius Black parado em sua frente. _"Só pode ter sido eu quem fez Judas perder as botas, não é possível!"._ A garota pensava com a cabeça encostada na porta.

Respirou fundo.

Sirius tornou a bater na porta e Marlene abriu.

- Desculpa. - a garota falou um pouco nervosa. - Eu me assustei.

- Desculpa eu. Eu deveria avisar que viria, mas não tinha seu número e...

- Tudo bem, Black. - a garota o interrompeu. - Quer entrar?

- Ah não, obrigado. - o moreno falou estendendo um pacote. - Eu só vim trazer suas roupas que ficaram em...

- Não termine! - Marlene falou rápido, tampando a boca do rapaz com a mão. - Obrigada!

A loira falou pegando o pacote que Sirius havia estendido.

- Você está melhor? - o garoto perguntou.

- Estou sim.

- Beleza então! Até mais, Marlene.

Sirius estava voltando ao carro quando Marlene o chamou de volta.

- BLACK! - ela foi até a direção dele. - Aconteceu alguma coisa, hm... Constrangedora aquela noite?

- Constrangedora sim. - ele falou rindo. - Mas nada que você está pensando. Quando tivermos tempo lhe explico, mas não houve nada.

- Ah, ufa! - Marlene suspirou aliviada. - Obrigada, então!

- Disponha, McKinnon, mas nem sempre que estiver dançando em cima de uma mesa eu estarei lá para te segurar caso você tropece. - ele falou entrando no carro e indo embora.

Marlene ficou paralisada ao ouvir aquilo... _"E eu achando que não haveria nada pior do que acordar na cama de Sirius Black."_

* * *

><p>James e Lily estavam assistindo TV quando Sirius entrou na sala.<p>

- Foi entregar as roupas para a Marlene? - Lily perguntou quando Sirius sentou na poltrona ao lado deles.

- Fui.

- Obteve sucesso? - James perguntou rindo. - Ou ela o atacou?

- A garota estava roxa, parecia que ia voltar correndo pra casa dela a qualquer momento. E parece não se lembrar de nada, mas...

- "Mas..." o quê? - Lily perguntou desconfiada. - Esse sorriso não nega que você está planejando algo, Black.

- Mas... Consegui um encontro a longo prazo com sua amiga, cara Lily.

- Você chamou a McKinnon pra sair? - James perguntou assustado. - Você teve coragem?

- Não chamei... Mas não dou uma semana para ela me ligar. - Sirius falou enquanto se retirava da sala e ia até o seu quarto.

- Vai avisar a pobre garota indefesa? - James perguntou a sua namorada.

- Óbvio que não. Não vou estragar um dos 10 desejos de Marlene McKinnon.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ai que capítulo pobre! Vou melhorar a história, gente. JURO! É que estou sem ideias no momento :( Me desculpem! Mas, mesmo assim, espero que gostem.

Beijoss, até a próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sirius estava tomando banho quando seu celular começou a tocar. Ele colocou metade do corpo para fora do boxe para poder alcançar o celular que estava em cima da pia. Colocou no viva-voz e voltou a tomar banho.

_- Alô? - a voz do outro lado da linha perguntou._

- É o Sirius. - ele respondeu, jogando água no cabelo ensaboado. - Quem fala?

_- Oi Black. - a voz feminina falava agitada. - É a Marlene... _

Sirius sorriu.

- Ah, oi Marlene!

_- Hm... Eu atrapalho alguma coisa?_

- De maneira alguma! - ele falou um pouco mais alto para que ela pudesse ouvir apesar do barulho da água. - Só fale um pouco mais alto, porque você está no viva-voz e eu estou tomando banho.

_- Ai senhor! - ela deu um gritinho do outro lado. - Desculpa, eu não queria atrapalhar. Depois você me liga então._

- Calma, McKinnon. - Sirius falou rindo. - Não é como se eu estivesse pelado na sua frente.

_- Mas é como se você estivesse pelado falando comigo. - ela falava rápido. - E você está! E isso é constrangedor! Quando acabar aí me liga, por favor. Tchau!_

Antes que Sirius pudesse protestar, a garota terminou a ligação. Ele terminou o banho, colocou uma roupa e ligou para o número que estava gravado na lista de chamadas.

Tocou seis vezes antes da garota atender com uma voz afobada.

- Atrapalho alguma coisa? - foi a vez de Sirius perguntar, talvez com alguma malícia na voz.

_- Não... - ela fez uma pausa para respirar. - É que eu perdi meu celular e estava procurando por ele._

- Mas você acabou de falar comigo.

_- E eu perdi nesse meio tempo, ué. Qual o problema?_

- Nenhum... - ele suspirou enquanto se jogava na cama. - O que queria comigo?

_- O que eu que... Ah! Sim! Eu liguei pra você né... Lembrei! - Marlene parecia desconfortável do outro lado da linha. - Então... Sobre o que você me falou aquele dia que veio em casa, lembra? Entregar minha roupa..._

- Lembro! - Sirius estava adorando aquilo, principalmente a última parte, que a voz de Marlene pareceu sumir.

_- Então... Eu queria conversar sobre aquela noite. - dava para ouvir a garota andando de um lado para o outro. - Estava pensando em sair para conversar... Você já tem planos para essa noite?_

Sim, Sirius tinha compromisso para todas as noites.

- Não... - ele mentiu. - Está pensando em um café?

_- Estava pensando em uma pizza. - a garota riu do outro lado. - Minha família está de dieta e só estão fazendo salada, eu não estou aguen... Ai, desculpa!_

Sirius sorriu, adorava o jeito daquela menina.

- Tudo bem, McKinnon. - ele levantou da cama e desceu a escada até a sala. - Eu passo na sua casa lá pelas 20 hrs, pode ser?

_- Ai, pode sim! - a menina suspirou aliviada. - Obrigada, Black!_

- Até mais!

James o olhou intrigado.

- OUTRO encontro?

- Sim. - Sirius falou indo até a cozinha.

- E quem é a desavisada da vez? - James perguntou no encalço do amigo.

- Marlene.

- Oh! - o garoto de óculos riu. - Então você conseguiu... E como vai fazer para ir em dois encontros em uma noite?

- Eu só vou em um, oras. - Sirius deu de ombros mordendo uma maça.

A porta da cozinha se abriu e Lily apareceu com algumas sacolas nas mãos.

- Olá meninos! - ela cumprimentou James com um beijo e Sirius com um abraço. - Quais as fofocas?

- Sirius tem um encontro. - James falou sentando-se na bancada.

- E desde quando isso é novidade?

- Desde que ele desmarca um encontro para sair com uma única garota. - James falou, em seguida recebendo um soco do amigo no braço.

- OH! Isso é novidade. E quem é a moça que merece tamanha atenção? - Lily perguntou olhando para Sirius.

- Adivinha! - o namorado da ruiva estava com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Ah não! - a garota colocou as mãos na boca. - Ele conseguiu o encontro com a Lene?

* * *

><p>Marlene começou a se arrumar faltando 30 minutos para as 20 horas. Com a toalha molhada em cima do cabelo ela colocou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente, penteou o cabelo e passou um rímel.<p>

Estava pronta.

Do outro lado, Sirius subia e descia a escada da casa mil vezes. Cada uma delas com uma roupa diferente.

- Pra quê tudo isso? - James perguntou baixinho para Lily.

- É o primeiro "encontro" com a garota que ele gosta. - Lily respondeu ao namorado. - Isso é até fofo.

- Assim está bom? - Sirius perguntou quando parou em frente ao casal. Ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa cinza e um tênis normal.

- Pra mim está do mesmo jeito. - James resmungou, Lily o cutucou.

- Está ótimo, Sirius. - Lily falou levantando e levando o amigo até a porta. - Agora acho melhor você ir, você está atrasado.

Sirius olhou no relógio, já eram 20 hrs. Pegou a chave do carro que estava no bolso e chegando à casa de Marlene buzinou para que ela saísse.

A porta se abriu e uma garota loira. usando saia jeans, blusa e tênis, saiu de dentro da casa. Na mão levava uma blusa de frio e uma bolsa tiracolo.

Para ele, Sirius, e para qualquer um que visse, ela estava linda.

- Oi Black! - a garota falou sorrindo quando entrou no carro.

E, naquele momento, ele percebeu que estava ferrado.

_"How could this be done, by such a smiling sweetheart..."_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Adorei escrever esse capítulo, espero que gostem dele também.

E deixem um recado se gostarem (ou se não gostarem).

Beijokas, até a próxima.

(Me desculpem qualquer erro)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Marlene dedilhava na mesa enquanto escolhia seu pedido, Sirius a observava. O rapaz se perguntava como a moça podia ser tão atrapalhada, decidida e encantadora ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou querer o número 72. - ela falou de repente, tirando os olhos do cardápio e olhando para o rapaz sentado à sua frente. - Pode ser, Black?

- Por mim tudo bem. - ele olhou para garçonete. - E duas cocas, os copos com gelo e limão, por favor.

A garçonete se retirou e os dois ficaram se encarando.

- Então... - Sirius começou. - O que quer que eu fale?

- Quando eu comecei beber? - ela perguntou rápido.

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha, como quem dizia _"tá louca?!"_. Marlene percebeu que sua pergunta não tinha sentido.

- Desculpa. - ela riu. - Como fui parar na sua casa?

- Olha, Marlene. - Sirius começou. - Eu estava no jardim quando me falaram que você estava "dando um show", quando cheguei na sala de jantar, bem... Você realmente estava dando um show em cima da mesa.

- Não acredito! - ela colocou as mãos sobre a boca. - Eu estava dançando?

Sirius concordou e continuou a história.

- Você tropeçou e ia cair, mas antes que chegasse ao chão, eu a segurei. - Marlene agradeceu enquanto ele falava. - Obrigado! Daí, eu a levei para o jardim e fiquei me perguntando o que faria com você.

- E passou tudo pela sua cabeça, menos me levar para casa?

- Não. - ele deu uma risada irônica. - Pensei nisso também, mas ouvi falar que seus pais eram um tanto caretas, fiquei receoso por te colocar em maus lençóis levando-a para sua casa. E também não poderia deixar você sozinha no estado em que estava.

- Então teve a brilhante ideia de me levar para sua casa? - a garota perguntou um pouco nervosa.

- Sim! - Sirius deu de ombros.

- E de tirar minha roupa?

- Não.

- Me dar banho de roupa?

- Sim.

- Como troquei de roupa?

- Você mesma se trocou. - o rapaz respondeu entediado. - Deixei você em baixo do chuveiro, vestida, até que conseguisse ficar de pé e entendesse o que eu falava. Você conseguiu trocar de roupa sozinha.

- Ok... - Marlene respirou aliviada. - E onde você dormiu?

- Do seu lado. - ao ver a cara de assustada da loira, Sirius completou. - Quero dizer, no colchão ao lado da cama.

Marlene ia falar algo, mas a pizza e os copos com refrigerante chegaram. Enquanto comiam, conversavam sobre coisas triviais.

- Quer tomar um sorvete antes de ir pra casa? - Sirius perguntou quando saíram da pizzaria.

- Não... - a moça respondeu sorrindo. - Mas vamos deixar esse convite pendente.

- Está certo... - ele riu, entrando dentro do carro.

* * *

><p>- Aposto que ficou com medo que eu vomitasse no seu carro. - Marlene observou enquanto voltavam. - Acertei?<p>

- Sim! - o rapaz respondeu ligando o rádio. - Consegue acertar que música cantou durante o caminho?

- Ah não! - Marlene bateu com a mão na testa. - Não me diga que eu falei com você enquanto estava bêbada.

- Por que, McKinnon? - Sirius perguntou enquanto parava o carro na frente da casa dela. - Há algo que eu não deveria saber?

Marlene engoliu em seco. Sim, havia mil e uma coisas que ele não deveria saber.

- Lógico, Black! - ela tentou disfarçar a saia justa em que estava. - Não é como se você fosse o meu melhor amigo e devesse saber tudo da minha vida.

- É... Faz sentido! - ele falou balançando a cabeça.

- Mas eu adoraria saber o que conversamos. - ela pediu um pouco nervosa.

- Hm... Acho que também vou deixar esse convite pendente... - Sirius falou pensativo. - O quê acha?

- Besta! - Marlene respondeu dando um tapa no braço dele, logo em seguida um beijo no rosto. - De qualquer forma, agradeço muito por não ter me deixado sozinha naquela festa. Muito obrigada, Black.

Marlene se despediu de Sirius e saiu do carro, ele ficou observando ela andar até a porta e procurar pela chave na bolsa. De longe ela deu outro tchau e entrou na casa.

Ele havia adorado a noite e queria repetir.

E bem... Ela também.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Mais um capítulo!

Sei que ele está curtinho, mas queria postá-lo até hoje. Tentarei fazer com o que o outro fique mais longo.

Meninas, agradeço muito os comentários de vocês, isso dá muito pique para continuar escrevendo. Continuem com os recadinhos. O que acham que vai acontecer?

Me desculpem qualquer erro (antes eu escrevia no word e ele corrigia alguns erros, agora escrevo direto no doc).

NÃO ME ABANDONEM! Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
